Begin again
by snowwhitee
Summary: After a long year of not hunting, Alex gets brought back into it by her sister who has been working with the Winchester's. From near death experiences, monsters and drama, friendship and potential love blooms among the new found, and surprising group. (Rated M for language and potentially sexually graphic scenes later on.)


The grass is always greener on the other side. The phrase is a cliché, but Alex found herself thinking about how it was so true and was disgusted by it. She absentmindedly rolled her cigarette around between her fingers and exhaled a cloud of bluish gray smoke into the night, where it tangled amongst itself under the white light outside of the large garage. Alex had gotten what she wanted her whole life a year ago: a normal life. She had met an older man, Rick, and was now living with him and his teenage daughter, Elizabeth. Rick was rich and provided Alex everything she wanted: a nice car, high end clothes and make up, and stability.

That was a year ago and while Alex did feel grateful for all of the wonderful things her new life had given her, she no longer loved Rick. Rick had changed as recently as things at the construction company he owned got more stressful. He was now either constantly at work or drunk, leaving Alex alone with Elizabeth, who hated Alex and went out of her way to make Alex miserable. Alex felt trapped, a new feeling to her that repulsed and sent her into frequent states of panic or depression. Everyday had become monotonous and dull. Nothing excited her anymore.

Many times, when anything went wrong, Alex would find herself fantasizing about tearing the life she had apart as if it were a piece of paper. Telling Rick she wanted more than to be his toy, to tell Elizabeth what a spoiled, useless girl she was and then speed off in the car Rick had so stupidly put under her name. The yearning for the life she'd once had even overtook her completely sometimes. Alex's dreams sometimes were so vivid she could feel the sweat of her finger against the trigger of the gun her father left her that still remained hidden in the second drawer of her dresser and she would spend all day reminiscing about adventures long gone that she'd had on the road. She never did seem to get the courage to leave, though.

Alex knelt down and stubbed the remainder of her cigarette out and took a deep breath before heading back into the large, colonial style house behind her. When she walked into the home she could hear Rick and Elizabeth talking to one another in hushed voices and forced herself to hold back a sigh. Even though she went outside for a cigarette, she had hoped they would have left the dinner table and parted so that she could sneak to her room for privacy or at least not have to face both of them.

"Sneaking another cigarette?" Rick asked in disgust as soon as Alex came into his sight. Alex had quit smoking years ago, long before she even met Rick. A near empty crystal glass of whiskey was held tightly in his hand.

"No," Alex said, completely ignoring the eyes on her and the negative energy.

"Dad! She is such a liar!" Elizabeth started in a shrill voice. "Why do you let someone that sketchy live here? Only a room away from me?" She asked in a whiny voice.

"Poor you, life is so rough. You're a whole iPhone model behind the latest," Alex said sarcastically as she walked past Rick and Elizabeth who remained huddled together at the head of the long, oak dining table.

"Don't act like that! Elizabeth is my child, you don't talk to her that way," Rick snapped, his drink still in hand. The candle that was lit at the center of the table flicked and danced, almost to go with Rick's raising voice. Alex stood still for a second, contemplating a come back but instead continued up the stairs to the bedroom she and Rick shared. It was beautiful; a big walk in closet for her and a vanity that showcased all of her top quality make up and diamond encrusted jewelry box. A big bed with a silk canopy over powered the room with it's comfort and sensuality. It was classy, beautiful and all she ever wanted. Yet, it felt like prison with pretty wrappings. She wanted to run, sprint away from this house. This town hadn't given her any new friends and Rick didn't want "his woman working". Alex envisioned herself running down the street with the cold night air hitting her face and filling her lungs as peepers sang from far off. Where she would end up if she ran she didn't know, and that was probably a reason why she hadn't left yet.

The night went slowly as they all seemed to lately. Alex had spent the night in her room alone, listening to Rick and Elizabeth bicker about her downstairs. Rick was slurring his words. When Rick finally managed to stumble up the stairs, he grabbed Alex and tried to kiss her passionately, but instead it was sloppy and tasted foul. Alex gently shoved him off and within seconds he was passed out face first onto the bed.

Alex took this opportunity for some peace. She quietly padded down the stairs and back outside by the garage where she lit up another cigarette. The stars were shining bright up ahead and she couldn't see Elizabeth's pimply face or hear Rick's drunken speech. Hiding behind the garage when Elizabeth and Rick had gone to bed to have one last cigarette and admire the stars had become a ritual for Alex now and her favorite part of the day.

"Thought you quit those nasty things a long time ago," A voice said from just past the garage light, preventing Alex from seeing who it was. Alex squinted, hoping to see a silhouette but to no avail.

"Who's there?" Alex called out. Her heart rate began to pick up a little. She was both anxious and a little scared about who was in the darkness. Who around here knew her?

"It's pretty bad when you can't even recognize your own sisters voice," The figure laughed as she came into view. Alex's jaw dropped and a tear of joy stung her eye. She had been so lonely for so long that seeing her sister, Danie, was almost like a dream. Though they were twins they didn't look much alike. Both Alex and Danie were petite with dark hair and roughly the same height, but Danie was tanner with an edgy look; her hair was almost always kept shorter and changed colors frequently. Alex was fair, with long, dark wavy hair and kept her dress and make up classic feminine.

"Holy shit," Alex breathed as she ran forward to pull Danie close. The two had always been close, even though they had spent long amounts of time apart. This time had been the longest they'd been apart, though

"Looks like you're not doing too bad," Danie said after they had broken apart from the long hug. "When I first got here, I thought I'd got the wrong address. How did you land it so good?"

"I didn't move around every other day," Alex said before taking a drag off of her cigarette. Danie chuckled and nodded.

"That's a good point," Danie said as she continued to admire the big, white house with it's large, wrap around porch and two balconies.

"So you just came here to see how I'm doing after a year?"

"Partly," Danie said and offered her sister a smile. "There's a hunt. I knew you settled down here and thought I'd look you up and wanted to see if you wanted to tag along." Something about the phrase 'tag along' sent a pang of sadness in Alex's heart. It proved how long she'd really been out of the game. She wasn't a hunter anymore, but instead would just be going along to amuse her sister. She was a domesticated, one dimensional person now.

"I can't," Alex said. It just slipped out. She didn't mean it, on the contrary every bit of her wanted to go out and hunt something, and she hated herself on the inside for declining.

"Are you sure? It'd be really nice to have you come," Danie said, looking genuinely shocked. Danie had thought her and Alex would be on their way to the hunt by now, Alex used to be so eager.

Being a hunter of all things evil and supernatural was the family business. It went back generations into the paternal side of the Taylor clan. Over a hundred years of Taylor's had fought, probably going back further but any records of the family before their immigration from Ireland were long lost. Alex and Danie were among the first females in the family to become full fledged hunters, something that made their father endlessly proud.

For years the sisters worked side by side, sometimes with their Father and sometimes with other hunters. As Danie looked at her sister the realization of Alex's metamorphosis hit her. Alex was rich now and she was no longer a hunter. The girl who had once gone drink for drink with her and fought like one of the boys, was gone. She had been lost in material objects and Danie could see the emptiness in her green eyes. Danie wanted to walk away right there but the anger the boiled in her veins kept her feet planted and her mouth out of control.

"What happened to you?" Danie asked as she narrowed her eyes at her sister. There was no roughness around Alex's edges anymore, nothing made her endearing or interesting. Danie even could see the loss of passion and satisfaction in her. "You're not my sister anymore. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd throw some holy water on you just to make sure you were actually you,"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Alex snapped as she took a step forward towards Danie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Danie said coldly as she met Alex's glare with her own. Her anger began to be cut with disappointment. Danie hadn't come all the way to New York to fight with Alex. "Never mind though, I'll just leave." Danie then said, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Danie, wait," Alex said as Danie began to walk down the driveway and back into the darkness. Desperation began to shoot through Alex. With Danie, Alex saw her one chance at a new chance at her old life leaving. "I want to go the hunt,"

"Don't say that just because you feel bad," Danie scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You make everything so hard, you know that? I want to go on a hunt. I'm just. . . " Alex began but then stopped short.

"Just. . . ?" Danie repeated after Alex was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Scared. I haven't been on a hunt in almost two years," She admitted. Admitting fear was hard for Alex, just as it was for Danie who realized that and immediately lost any anger and instead felt sympathy.

"Not since the accident," Danie said under her breath, finally understanding Alex again.

"Exactly. I'm out of shape now, too."

"Well, you should still come along. I think it'd be good for you,"

"Assuming I don't die, yeah," Alex agreed in a chuckle as she ran a hand through her long, auburn hair.

"I can tell tonight won't be a good night for us to start. Take tonight to rest and prep yourself and I'll meet you out here again at 8 tomorrow so I can tell you the details and we can head out."

"Make it 10. I can't leave if they're up," Alex said and gestured towards the house with her head. Danie sighed and nodded knowing her sister's story already even though Alex hadn't given her details yet.

"Sure. I'll see you here at 10 tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, Danie. It was good seeing you," Alex said. Danie smiled slowly. She could feel how much her sister meant it and despite the immediate bickering, she felt her trip to seek her out had been worth it.

"Yeah, you too. Love you, Alex. And, I won't let you die tomorrow," Danie replied. Both girls laughed and then parted ways until the next night.


End file.
